Naruto Uzumaki: Deviled Eye Mage
by crepei
Summary: The story is discontinued, the original Crepei left. "A new sheriff is in town." - (new) Crepei. Crepei assigned this writing account to me before his fatal car crash. 1994-2015. Working on a 'good-bye chapter' in honor of old Crepei.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Another book installment, Devil-Eyed Mage: Naruto Uzumaki!**

**In this story, Naruto is granted a Mangekyo Sharingan from Itachi Uchiha as they battled.  
Now, Naruto's nickname isn't the title, no no no, it's just one of the unpopular nicknames they have.  
Let us begin!  
Warning: Lemons, Graphic Scenes and profanity, you people have been warned.**

**Sign here and here and now begin reading!**

**Arc: Phantom Lord Arc**

"Ma, ma, a Dark Guild attacking a Legal one? What a story." A teenager said, sitting on a worn down bench reading a newspaper. He had blonde spiked locks, throwing about. He had a black coat on with only one longsleeve, and the other sleeve, sleeveless. It was also completed with many additions of white fur, and some hints of shaded orange on the shoulders, to which it was all of orange as it was gonna get. He also had black jeans on with trenchcoat flaps covering them, those trenchcoat flaps at the bottom painted in red flames, resembling his Sage Cloak. He had black leather gloves, as well.  
He wore a small headband that had a metallic plating on it, written as "CRIMSON EYED" across it, to which it covered his eyes, them being crimson red eyes, known as the **Sharingan**.  
His skin was tan and he was acquitted with 3 whisker marks on each cheek.  
Now the **Sharingan** had a single ring with 4 tomoes on it, representing a square kind of, with the same kind of tomoe design as a pupil in the middle, these features plastered across two eye sockets.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the **Demon Eye**.

"Guess I could help Fairy Tail, though it comes at a price.." Naruto thought subtly to himself, grabbing his chin, letting the newspaper go, it flew back into the wind and vanishing into the busy streets of Magnolia. He swung his legs up and swiftly jammed them into the ground, propelling himself off the bench and sniffing the breezing air, fresh air.

He looked to his left to see a colorful angry mob approaching, to which he gave a faint smile and vanished in a swirl of crows.

He arrived a few seconds later, standing infront of the Phantom Lord Dark Guild Hall, slowly walking to the door and opening it. AS the doors swung open, he casually walked in, looking left, then right, then up, then down, "Ma, ma, cheap shotters you all are." He growled, "I don't like fair players." The doors swung shut.

"Now, let's get to business, I am a busy man, you're all busy men. Let me ask, why did you attack Fairy Tail's base of operations?" Naruto folded his arms, tilting his head to the Guild who just shuddered in fear.

"D-Demon Eye.." One gasped, to which some, or what they considered the fools stood up, "Oi! Shut up you blind fucker! Let us show you what true power is!" Then the petrified stood up, giving a weak chant of excitement. Naruto grabbed the headband, to which some pointed, "H-He's gonna kil-kill us!" He shrieked, and when the headband lifted with a thumb and an index finger, a sharp piercing noise erupted through all of Magnolia.

95% of the Guild fell over, unconscious, to which Naruto's right eye began to bleed, as he walked over their unconscious flesh, stepping to Jose Parlor. Of course the eye's pain was hurting like a bitch, but he fought through it. "Ma, ma, an image?" He disappointingly said to the supposed Jose Parlor, kicking a random can that formed under his feet. When he lifted his head, a flap of a coat swooshed in his face, to which he ducked and leaned back, the bandaged hand missing him ever so daringly. When the hand retracted, Naruto grabbed the floor and performed a series of backflips to gain some ground from the unexpected enemy.

"You fucking cheap shotters!" He yelled, his eyes being filled with white and towering over his own face.

After that, they turned to normal, narrowing down at the bandaged man, he simply growled, "So close, too."  
Naruto quickly charged the bandaged man who was examining the arm that was attempting to grab him, taking out kunais, the bleeding eye widened, creating another piercing sound that once again shocked through the ears of Magnolia.

The bandaged man's eyes widened, falling over as Naruto stopped, sighing, holstering the kunais and walking downstairs to which the image of Jose Parlor had vanished by the time the man attacked.

As Fairy Tail bursted through the door looking for revenge, instead they found Naruto with his bleeding left eye with a blistering **Sharingan**. "You're late." He casually said, now clenching the bleeding eye, then soon covering the two eyes again.

Fairy Tail shockingly looked over the whole Guild to see every single member unconscious.  
"Wh-What?" A pink haired teen said, the flames covering his fists vanishing.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ma ma ma, Fairy Tail, make with haste next time." Demon Eye said, picking up a random kunai.

"You-You're not.. D-Demon Eye, are you?" A shirtless teen with black hair and onyx eyes said, with a shocked look plastered upon his face. Naruto nodded, "One and only." After this response, most of the members' mouthes dropped, he matched the description except for the handsome features of him. It was like he was made by a Goddess of Beauty. After sighing, he casually walked towards them, a redhead women unsheathing a sword and directed it towards him. "Ma, ma, Titania, I presume, don't unsheathe weaponry at a local assistant." Naruto said, holding his hands infront of his face in mocking surrender.

She slowly sheathed it, narrowing her lighter brown eyes at him, to which he chuckled. The chuckled slowly turned into a laughter to which all of Fairy Tail were still confused.

"Can you first let me release them from my **Illusion Magic**?" He raised an index finger in question, "Fine, do so with haste, Demon Eye." Titania said, to which she was dressed in silver breastplate armor with a cross on the middle, with a blue blouse on the middle and brown boots for shoes, iron gauntlets along with a sword's sheathe. She had red crimson hair and brown eyes along with decently pale skin.

"Wakey, wakey, Phantoms." He said in a singing tone, to which after releasing them, he walked past the Guild, but was stopped by a towering tan man with spikey white hair and a muscular look, with only black jeans and shoes on. "You are a true man, Demon Eye!" He said, flashing a toothy smile, to which Naruto just looked at the man, and shook his head, walking out to the man's surprise.

"W-Wait! My name is Elfman Strauss! You are a true man!" Elfman hollered as Naruto walked off.

Naruto raised his arm and slightly waved with his back turned to him.

As he did so, he vanished in a swirl of green leaves, "He's such a man!" Elfman said in astonishment as made his exit. "You gotta admit, he's pretty cool." The onyx eyed man, or Gray said, placing a hand on his hip and casually saying so. "I want to fight him!" The pink haired mage said, jumping up and down with a blue exceed, or a "blue flying cat" lifting his fist into the air, weakily swerving up and down.

"Well, thanks to Demon Eye, we won't have to waste our energy on them." Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail said, looking to the unconscious Phantom Lord bodies.

"Yes, Master." Titania said, sighing.

Their small victory was soon outlived when they returned to the Guild as a colossal vibration and booming sound was heard every other second, like footsteps. When the guild quickly gathered in the back of the rebuilding Guild Hall, they saw a giant MOVING castle with a giant beam on the side pointing to them.  
"Wh-What is this?" Gray said, "Natsu! Get Macao!" Gray commanded, the pink haired teenager snarled as he left, "Damn stripper."

Naruto groaned, "I didn't want to go full out." He sighed, rising from the same bench from before and walking casually to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"**Cower in fear as the mighty Jupiter Cannon blasts you Fairy Trash to small pebbles! Muahahaha!**" Jose Parlor's voice cackled through the giant speakers around the mobile castle.  
Naruto, sighing, hearing the voice of Jose Parlor.

The Jupiter Cannon began to make a charging like noise, "What do we do?" One yelled, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Another shrieked. Titania, or again, Erza, stepped infront of them all, gleaming in a yellow light, "**Requip!**" She exclaimed, transforming into Adamantine Armor, "You're telling me she's gonna-" One gasped.

"For fuck's sake, Fairy Tail." A familiar voice called out to them, it was Naruto, but this time he was angrily walked over, slightly stomping his feet and clenching his fists as the arms swung around maliciously, with his foxy teeth showing, a grit, a frown. He stepped infront of Erza, lifting his headband again.

Jupiter Cannon fired directly at Naruto, no sound was heard for a moment until a very important name, "**Kamui!**" was yelled.

As the Guild opened their eyes, they saw only the castle and Naruto standing infront of it on the shore. "W-Where'd the blast go?" A man smoking on a smoking pipe questioned, looking around.  
"**Demon Eye! Don't think this is over! Shades!**" Was heard, as shadowy figures bursted out of the mobile castle, charging the whole Guild.

Naruto had a knee in the sand, crouching down and clenching his intensively bleeding left eye dripping blood through the small opening of the collided fingers. "Too much.." He groaned, slowly getting up and covering the left eye, the headband tilted, like Kakashi. "Let's dance, Jose." Naruto boosted off at speeds no one could comprehend, he was running across the water, wait, ON IT?!

"**Tremble in fear as it reloads for another 15 minutes, Fairy Trash! I am coming for you, Demon Eye!**" The announcement ended with a cackling laugh. A few seconds passed as Naruto jumped on the cannon's brim and climbing inside, as he ran forward at the light at the end of the tunnel, there was a black lacrima, just sitting there.

Naruto weaved his hands through signs and exclaimed, "**Wind Release: Rasengan!**" To which an orb of blue wind forged in his clenched hand, to which he darted towards the lacrima and slammed it into it, as glass shattering noises were heard and small pebbles colliding with solid rock when they landed, "One down." He said, running to another room.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy! Let's go assist Demon Eye!" Erza commanded, the 4 running off, making it 5 including Happy, the talking and flying cat, or Exceed. Leaving the rest of the Guild to fend off Shades of Jose Parlor.

**Wooo-eee! 1.8K+ words in less than an hour, not bad for a decently descriptive intro. Don't worry, as I will promise, 6-10K chapters will be released as soon as they're finished, but for now, it's 8:57 AM, I have work to do today, so, bye my beautiful readers!**

**R&amp;R!**

**Character Ages**

**Naruto U.: 19****Erza S.: 18  
Mirajane S.: 18  
Elfman S.: 17****Natsu D.: 16  
Gray F.:16  
Lucy H.: 16**


	2. Chapter 2 - This or That? Hrm

**On April 26th-April 30th, I will be going on a short trip, and May 14th-May 24th I will be on a trip again, as well. So, no chapters will be posted within these time frames. Thanks!**

**Sigh, as a short reminder, 2 weaknesses were already displayed last chapter. And it's the first.**

**First.**

**Imply on the FIRST.**

**1 is the first adding number of all the numbers.**

**Anyways.**

**Weaknesses are: He's half-blind in the eye that's terribly bleeding(reason I placed that drawback), two, he has low chakra reserves wasting it on a fucking Jupiter Beam cannon, for real people.**

**Also, someone asked me, does he have the Mangekyo Sharingan in both eyes? Yes, of course, but he hasn't really ACTIVATED it yet, seeing how I am describing Itachi's standard Sharingan in the first chapter, thanks!**

**Because I am just going to say this: I don't care for the excessive negativity. For instance, "Where's the creativity?" Sir/Ma'am, it's right here on your fucking screen.**

**Anyways, love you all! **

**And again, instead of Zeref and his demons, I am also making something similar to that, Pato and his crime ring.**

**Also introducing Kyubi/Naruto blunt comedy on here. Thanks for the kind reviews!**

**Back to the story!**

"Three more.." He murmured, racing through the corridors and hallways with **Rasengan**s in hands.  
He approached the second one, ramming it with another **Rasengan**. _Blam!  
Two more..  
_He approached the third one, this time no opposition, ramming another **Rasengan** into it, shattering into millions of diamond-like shards. _Sssssrrrrhhhh! _He approached the fourth and final one, this time meeting opposition. Totomaru, The Great Fire, member of the Element Four.

"Totomaru? This'll be interesting.." Naruto casually said, getting into a typical stance, complimented with triple-pronged kunai. Totomaru finally spoke with much boastful intent, "Oh, the great Demon Eye come to challenge _me?_ Ha! So idiotic." Totomaru egotistically said, giving a smug grin in the process. Upon this,  
the bleeding eye had stopped, but left a giant line of dried blood down from the eye lid to the right chin. He tightened his stance as the blood stopped flowing in of his eye to show at least some hope left for this young warrior. Totomaru with a swirl of his arms, yelled a deafening word, "**Orange Fire!**" To which orange colored fire came charging towards Naruto, smelling terrible.

**Kit! What the hell is this?! **Kyubi roared, covering his snout with his paws and gagging.

_I don't know either.. _Naruto said, coughing and regurgitating out spit and saliva.

Naruto did a somersault in the air and landed on his feet. He subtly shook his head in response to the foul-smelling flames. After that simple reaction, he looked up to see blue flames approaching him, to which he raised the triple pronged kunai to barely shield most of the blue flames, to which Totomaru released a tick on his forehead. "Stop dodging my attacks you brat!" Totomaru, being excessively pissed off, he clapped his hands together, and a rumbling sound occured. Waves of rainbow flames approaching Naruto. Naruto, in response, weaving his hands together and ending on a not so familiar handsign, he releashed the words, "**Kitsune's Wrath!**" He grabbed his very own cheeks, clawing into them and dragging it down the skin, flames spurting out and quickly sealing those wounds to activate the Kyubi's chakra.

Totomaru yelped, "What is this?" But that was all he could say before being blasted into a wall and merely burnt to a crisp, but not to death, by Kyubi's burning chakra. Upon the chakra leaking out, a giant crash was heard, the final lacrima broke in the process against the radiation levels of the chakra.

Minutes passed as the castle began to crumble to small pieces, though battles were still being fought, Natsu had just begun the fight against Gajeel Redfox, Phantom Lord's Ace, and Elfman was defending Mirajane from an Element Four.  
Though there was only one Element Four remaining, Elfman had high chances of winning, he had successfully performed a full **Takeover** and it looked like as if he already won. With these odds in place, it was all on Naruto to get to this prime target, _Jose Porla__._

**Why are we going after a nimwit, Kit? **Kyubi roared, slamming his giant monstrous paws onto the small 2 inch tall water floor.

_Because, he's been hurting people for far too long, you know this, Kyubi. Plus, all you are is bent on killing and world domination._

**Why did I have to be sealed with a fucking kit who has less brains than his mother himself?!**

_Why did I have to be sealed with a fucking complainer?_

**Touché, kit. **Kyubi mentally folded his arms.

After leaving his stupor, he climbed up the crumbling castle up to meet Jose Porla, Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

Upon this, he perked his head up over a spike formed boulder. Seeing Erza, or Titania fighting him, he jumped up with haste and ran over. The main reason why was Erza missed a swing and Jose took the advantage and encased his hand in a black claw and swiped at her left chest, where her heart was. Naruto, being hastily, ran over and raised his forearms in defense, and instead took the claw straight in the chest, slamming to the left a few yards before skidding across the floor and being buried into the crumbling stone.

**Make that three weaknesses, you're a dimwit to girls. **

_Shut.. up.. _Naruto had mentally snapped at Kyubi, gritting his teeth and holding back the inconceivable rage.

"Ah, Demon Eye, a pleasure to see you here." Jose said, giving a slight raise of his black purple-outlined fedora. Naruto, gripping rubble, slowly got up and shot a grimacing look of pain and anger onto Jose. When Naruto struck that glare, Jose only laughed at his reaction. "Dead already? Might as well make it.. **OVERKILL!**" He exclaimed, "**Dead Wave!**" He yelled, black swirls of darkness magic forming into his hands, forming an orb to which he placed infront of his chest, firing a deafening purple beam of dark energy at Naruto.

"Damn it, Kyubi-" Naruto exclaimed before an explosion engulfed the whole room, as a beam of purple light emptied through the wall, and out over Fairy Tail's rebuilding guild.

As the smoke cleared, and the rubble and dust settled, Erza stood tall over a crater to which she was slightly knocked out in. The only thing that was surging through her mind was, _Where is Jose?_

And when that dust cleared, a familiar growl was heard, and intense foot marching was heard. As soon as Erza and Jose had their sights cleared, all they saw out of Naruto was a red swirl of rays encircled around Naruto, his foxy features making more definition, the fangs in his teeth outgrowing the gums, with the headband on the verge of falling off the covered eye, to which he was encased in red bubbles, with a single bubbling tail sticking out his tailbone, swishing around proudly.

Upon Naruto's mind, Kyubi was rejoicing, **Yes**,** more power, POWER! **Kyubi roared, stomping his feet in happiness.

Naruto seemingly vanished in the two's eye, reappearing behind Jose who took the punch like a champ, as a giant dust crater formed under his feet.

"Mhm.. Yes.." Jose casually hummed, slamming the bubble cloaked Naruto into the ground over and over, kicking him and punching him until those beautiful looks turned blistering red. His skin was burning off as Jose was burning whatever part of his body or clothes made contact with, to this, Jose stopped by flinging him to a wall to where he slammed into, a giant dust cloud forming where he landed as he slid off it. Jose, cackling out a diabolical laugh.

Erza, enraged, lunged towards him and emptied out a barrage of attacks, "You will not get away with damaging Fairy Tail and it's allies!" She exclaimed. She blocked and dodged whatever attacks Jose threw, and he was blocking and dodging whatever attacks she threw.

It was until Jose grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to drop the weapon, to which he said with honesty, looking to her determined face. "Such admirable strength of heart...yes, you are truly a woman worth killing.." He dragged out of his mouth, examining the arm he grabbed that was linked to Erza. To which he slammed a fist into her gut, her hacking out saliva, and kicked her forehead, sending her back. She landed, panting heavily and holding her forehead, Jose then took out a dagger, charging towards Titania, a small grip of flesh was heard to which Jose was in a ruckus of gasps when he saw Demon Eye, or Naruto, grab the wrist that held the dagger and slam a strength induced open palm into his chest, sending him back. Jose, who was landing, infuriated, "You're still kicking?" Jose growled, "**Dark Pulse!**" Jose moved his hand in an arc before him, engulfing a large area in an explosion of surging dark magic, to which another purple beam bursted through another wall towards another side.

Naruto slammed back into the ground, and let out a fair amount of blood from his mouth. To this he was being forced on all fours by fatigue.

"**Wind Cleaver!**" Naruto yelled in a last attempt, swiping his arms as thick slash lines of air flew at Jose, piercing him every time, letting out a screech of agony. Naruto, slowly getting up, revealed the bleeding eye. Exclaiming with anger, "**Black Flames: Amaterasu!**" Thank for him transitioning a way to place Itachi's **Amaterasu **into an eterano and chakra mix version. Back to the main battle, black inextinguishable flames popping and bursting out of his eye, surging towards Jose. Clinging onto him like cats to yarn, he let out another yell of pain. When Naruto had let up, the black flames vanished. Jose collapsed only to get up again with a more pissed off look on his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jose screamed, "**Shade! Jellyfish Form!**" Shades of figures emerged from behind Jose, taking on forms of jellyfish, except their stingers were transformed into clenching fists, striking down at the defeated Naruto. Naruto took the hits, and was mashed into a crater, with the headband covering his eyes and parts of his nose, the headband tilted in the left's favor. His body, sprawled across the crater, the clothes torn and ripped, the orange shades on the shoulders of the coat were drenched in dust.

A beam of light erupted in an opening, slamming Jose into the wall, to which he groaned.

"You hurt my children and their friends, you will pay, Jose! You brats! Get out of here!" Revealing Makarov who was screaming of pure hatred and defense. Erza, who just recovered from what she experienced, picked up the unconscious blonde and holstered an arm around her shoulder, and dragged him out of the mobile castle.

Upon returning to shore, a giant light erupted throughout the castle blinding everyone except for Naruto, who was unconscious. But as he drifted into his temporary slumber, he heard "**Fairy Law!**"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Naruto woke up, shielding his eyes with his forearms from the exposed window that was breathing out sunshine onto Naruto. He quickly reached for the drawer without hesitation and pulled the headband over his eyes. Upon tieing the almost destroyed headband over his head, he sighed, hopping out of the bed and reaching for the drawer, pulling the wooden slot out and taking out the surprisingly remade clothes, to which they looked exactly as before. After a few moments of gathering the clothes on, he looked to the door. He grabbed his cloak and shrouded it over his face, and the cloak added with a cape, reached to his tailbone. Strapping that on on his collarbone, he walked out, ignoring the stares and whispers.

"Oi! You there! Stop!" A rowdy voice yelled out to Demon Eye, he turned around and tilted his head. As soon as he placed the knob on the door, the pink haired mage known as Natsu grabbed his shoulder, "Oi! Where are you goin'?" He questioned. Making a face of confusion and curiosity. Naruto looked at Natsu, then at the door, "I am leaving, thank you for your services of treating my wounds." He gave a slight bow, turning towards the door again. Natsu, infuriated, yelled, "Fight me!"

Naruto turned around and revealed a slight smirk.

Naruto calmly opened his mouth, lecturing the teenager a few years younger, "I am not going to fight you, though you remind me of my own younger self as an idiot, so young and dumb.." He looked to the roof, giving a slight smirk before sighing of unnoticed tension. Turning back to Natsu, who was even more infuriated, he opened his mouth again, "Like me, but I have some wise statements here and there and some tactical strategy. Wouldn't you say?" He grabbed his chin in a thinking matter, looking up to the roof again until he leaned back to dodge an obvious flaming fist.

"I wouldn't want to overuse the catchphrase, but ma ma ma, Salamander, work on your coordination, tactics and strategy." Naruto grabbed his arm and reached his other arm around to firmly grip his elbow, bending it slowly to where Natsu would experience some slight discomfort. "That is a broken arm." Naruto sighed out unknown tension.  
"Reframe from challenging someone you have no idea of what they do or how they do it." He shoved the arm away and turned towards the door one last time, turning the knob. The door opened as he applied pushing power to it, to which he vanished in a swirl of crows and leaves. Natsu sat there inside the guild directly infront of the opened door, looking at his arm, flabbergasted.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

He walked down the busy streets of Magnolia, until turning his head directly to the right, to see a man with a dagger to a woman's neck in a dark alleyway. Naruto, looking towards the street, then at the mugger, he continued to walk down the street, the woman seeing this and reaching out to him, to which the man inched the dagger closer to her windpipe, to which her small cries erupted into wailing.

The mugger dropped, grabbing his neck and producing a gagging reflex sound, curving into a ball and twitching violently. The woman ran out of the alleyway with tears in her eyes, "Guards! Guards!"

_**Wind Suction **worked, eh Kyubi? It seems as Pato is getting more goons to join him everyday, yet we're also on the lookout for Zeref's Demons. _Naruto had returned to his mindscape, looking to the colossal fox before him.

**Go away, pitiful excuse for a human, I am the mighty Kyubi! You will address me as it! **The fox roared.

_B-But I have been calling you Kyubi all this time, Kyubi. _Naruto raised an index finger in protest, with white circles for eyes and an open mouth in confusion.

**Whatever! Just be ridden of my sight! I don't want to talk to you living fleshbags!**

Returning from that episode, he continued down the road and soon walked around the forest pathway.

Knowing this of being a long walk, he decided to summon and clone who had pulled out cards, giving some to Naruto. The clone had walked backwards as Naruto walked forwards, a mobile game a cards were being played.

_This is my alternative use for clones, and I am loving it. _Naruto said amusingly, mentally chuckling as the Kyubi sighed and returned to his slumber.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

A few hours into the terrible walk, he heard a swift rustle in a shrub next to him, then in leaves of a tree. He snapped his fingers and the clone dispelled. Soon enough, in a bush a few yards behind him, Naruto turned back, narrowing his eyes, scanning around the area. Eventually, minutes pass and he shrugs his shoulders, turning to where he was going and continued to walk down the path. More rustling of leaves and branches were heard, until a snap of a branch caught his attention. He swiftly turned his head away, thoroughly scanning the area again.

"Could've sworn I smelled that pink hair presence.." Naruto looked to the last moving object he could see. It shifted again, this time in a bush next to it.

"Come out, now." He lazily said, folding his arms and casually looking at the bush. The hood of the coat masking most of his feral appearances. The same teenager from very before he had told a lesson, Natsu, folded his arms and his sidekick followed up a few short seconds later. Naruto, knowing of Exceeds, ignores the blue cat's presence. "What is it you want, Salamander?" He grumbled, staring coldly into him. Natsu let out his dieing words, "Fight me, Demon Eye!" He exclaimed as he closed his eyes and stiffened his posture, gritting his teeth, awaiting for approval or rejection.

Naruto, being him, spoke with pride, "Sure." With that being said, he raised his arm and thick white lines of wind came up towards Natsu, hitting him square in the groin, toes and feet, chin and neck. Natsu shot up, and soon landed on his back a few short seconds later, knocked out with spiraling white eyes, groaning. The blue Exceed, known as Happy, looked at Natsu, then at Naruto, swaying up and down from his flying, placed his hands up in surrender, "Aye! I surrender!"

Naruto chuckled, turning towards the dirt path paved by past travelers, and trotted down it with must haste. He had wasted so much time.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

A day or two into the path-following, he placed out a black lacrima and begin to tap it, it gleamed brilliantly, a flash of white. Moments later, Makarov's face began to sprout in it. It soon finalized the communication, and Makarov was seen clearly now.  
"So, do I talk into this thing?" He studied the lacrima, to which on Makarov's end, Naruto's mouth and eyes were being flashed as if they were giant at split seconds.  
"Yes, Naruto.." Makarov reached over his head and scratched the nape, sheepishly laughing. Makarov, snapping out of his seriousness, and Naruto figuring it out in mere seconds, Makarov decided to talk, "So, is the guild Oracion Seis defeated, yet?" Makarov blurted out, narrowing his eyes subtly.

"No, but I am stopping by Crocus to rest." Naruto admitted, knowing that he should've just went straight to where they are, even though he can barely sense their presence. Makarov sighed, "You know that's not a very.. 'smart' choice, right?" Makarov screamed, Naruto mentally shrinking.

"S-Sorry, Makarov!" Naruto had sheepishly yelled, scratching the back of his head.

"Damn brats, anyways, I am surprised you actually knew I implanted a communication lacrima in your coat, guess you are clever enough to know that.." Makarov chuckled. Naruto only grew a giant anger tick on his head, narrowing his eyes in anger, "What did you just say, old man?" He growled out, resisting to break the lacrima with his hands.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Here we are.. Crocus." Naruto had said, holding in a gasp of surprise, gazing up at the giant castles and buildings.

**This is only the beginning, kit. Though, I am slightly interested in this Pato crime ring fellow and the Zeref Demon guy. **Kyubi said with curiosity, grabbing his chin.

_Yes, Kyubi. This'll be quite the adventure. _Naruto had said mentally, still looking up upon the prospering city.

[[**Cue Nakushita Kotoba - Lost Words: **** watch?v=-5XeNzsaEeo **]]

**Ah yes, the beauty of endings. **Kyubi said.

_Good day, everyone! _Naruto chirped, pulling down a piece of paper that read, **ENDING OF CHAPTER 2, STAY TUNED, FOLKS!**


	3. Good bye, my friends

**Dear readers, Crepei has passed on his will of writing on the internet to his dear best friend. So goodbye to them Anime thingies.**

**Because, this new person prefers the fantasies of Disney and other movie crossovers. Because, why not?**

**Because there ain't many non-anime or you know, that stuff lieing around, so why not make it a bit special?**

**A new sheriff is in.**


End file.
